Inuyasha's True Feelings
by x-phsycogal-x
Summary: This Story is about Inuyasha and Kagome and how far Inuyasha is willing to go to protect the one he loves. Really sorry about the spelling : Finally finished!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha's True Feelings : Chapter 1

It was a normal day, well as normal as it could get. Kagome was packing the last of her school books and some other essentials. When her brother Sota came bursting into the room.

"Kagome, he's here!!" he cried.

She walked over to the window, there sat by the sacred tree was half-demon Inuyasha. She could tell he was already in a mood, for he had Tetsusaiga out and was using the mighty sword to squash ants. Moments later Kagome was walking towards the tree where the irritated boy sat.

"Its about time...Come on, we got to get going" he groaned in a very bored tone.

He got up and started to walk away, when he realised Kagome wasn't following.

"Hey, what you waiting for? Come on!"

Still she didn't move, as though in some kind of trance she kept on staring at the tree. Inuyasha began to get more and more impatient.

"If you dont come now i'll leave you behind!" he geered.

So sure that the last attempt to make her move would work he began walking again. Again she remained where she was but this time she dropped all the bags she was carrying.

"What is with her today?" thought Inuyasha.

"Kagome, are you coming or..."

Just as he turned around to look at her, he watched in horror as she collaped to the floor.

"KAGOME!!" yelled Inuyasha.

He ran to her side. Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind but they all grew to a hault when he saw on the side of her top a huge gash and lots of blood.

"Kagome! Kagome! Come on, wake up. Talk to me Kagome. KAGOME!!" he yelled starting to panic.

Nothing. Not a word escaped from her lips. Not even a gasp for breath. Hearing all of the shouting, Mrs. Higurashi, Grandfather Higurashi and Sota came out to see what on earth was going on. When they saw Inuyasha holding Kagome on the floor, both covered in blood, they rang for an amblulance.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha's True Feelings : Chapter 2 Inuyasha's True Feelings Chapter 2

A couple hours had passed. Kagome had been put into intensive care. Inuyasha was still at the shrine, for he wasn't aloud to go to the hospital with the rest. Sota thinking that he would attract to much attention with his dog-ish looks. As the others waited patiently for Kagome's awakening, Inuyasha sat in her room just staring at his hands. The smell of Kagome's blood still lingered.

"What the hell happened back there? How did she get such a large gash in her side? I mean no one was there but us and I didn't sence any one else with us" he asked himself.

Still puzzling over how Kagome got hurt he stood up.

"Thats it. I've had it. I'm going"

At the hospital Kagome had still not awoken. Her mother was in tears and Sota and his grandfather where asleep in the armchair. When Kagome's mother looked up she saw Inuyasha standing by Kagome's bed.

"Inu...Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" she asked but she got no reply.

After and awquard silence Inuyasha asked about the wires and machines conected to Kagome's body.

"What are they suppose to do then?"

Seeming confused he went to touch some buttons on the machines.

"Oh no! No you must not touch them, my dear. They are what is making Kagome better"

"But why don't you just let me take her to see Kaede, she could heal her in no time!"

Getting all excited he went to pick Kagome's Limp body up, but her mother just shook her head.

"She wouldn't survive the trip, she is to weak" she sighed

"Kagome is anything but weak"

Another tear fell down her cheek. After wiping it away she graspped Kagome's hand. Inuyasha's ear's suddenly pricked up. Something had his attention. An unforgetable sent filled the room.

"Naraku" growlled Inuyasha.

"Who's that?" questioned Kagome's mother.

"An evil bastard that's who. And i bet he's the one that put Kagome in here!"

The lights went off in the whole hospital and when they came back on neither Kagome nor Inuyasha where to be found.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha's True Feelings : Chapter 3 Inuyasha's True Feelings Chapter 3

When Inuyasha woke up he noticed he was back in his own era, and was laying by the well. Standing over him where his closest friends, Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

"Hey...erm what are you doing down there Inuyasha? And wheres Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"What? she isn't here?"

"No. Why should she be?" said Sango

A famillier sent aroused again. This time the person or creature it was coming from was alot closer that last time.

"Do you feel that Miroku? That aura. Its Naraku!" exclaimed Sango

"Yes. I could never forget that feeling. Nor can i forget this feeling either!" Miroku said as he gropped Sango's bum.

SLAP

"Now is not the time Miroku!!" said Sango feeling extremely angry at the peverted monk.

"WHAT?? Can you blame me? Erm...Where's Inuyasha gone?"

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha's True Feelings : Chapter 4 Inuyasha's True Feelings Chapter 4

Inuyasha was already on the trail of Naraku's scent, which was leading him into the forest. The smell of Kagome's blood was everywhere and was that overpowering that it made him feel ill. A huge twister flew past Inuyasha. In the midst of it was the wolf-demon Koga, who was in love with Kagome.

"Half-breed. Why i can smell Kagome's blood everywhere! Is she hurt? Tell me, mut, where is my Kagome?" Yelled Koga.

Inuyasha couldn't look at him at all. He had let down Kagome and proved Koga right, he couldn't protect her after all. With an urge of anger Inuyasha punched the ground. from underneath his fist came a large hole. He had released some of his anger but it didnt make him feel any different, he still felt responsible for what happened to Kagome, but most of all he felt helpess.

"HALF-BREED! WHERE IS KAGOME?!"

"I don't know" said Inuyasha under his breath.

Koga getting extremly angry grabbed Inuyasha by the hair and screamed at him the loudest he possibly could.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"I said i don't know! There, happy, you where right. I can't protect her. Not in this time nor hers!"

"What you going on about mut?"

"We were in her era when she got hurt, then we got flashed back here. All i know is that Naraku is behind it. And when i find him i'm gonna kill him!"

Koga's eyes flashed a glowing red with anger. His fangs and claws grew slightly larger and his demonic aura grew stronger with each second. The more he thought about Kagome the angrier he got. With his transformation he looked like he was about to explode with imence demonic power. Then all of a sudden he stopped and returned back to normal. The look of horror on his face.

"What is it? Tell me, you mangy wolf!" Yelled Inuyasha getting more agitated.

Inuyasha swung round to look where koga was looking. There in a tree was Kagome, lying over a large branch.

"KAGOME!!" yelled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to the tree and climbed it. When he got to Kagome he held her close and whispered to her that he would never let anything happen to her again. When Kagome was back on the ground with Inuyasha and Koga, she was still unconcious. A slight releif came over both of the boys. But the worse was still to come.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha's True Feelings : Chapter 5 Inuyasha's True Feelings Chapter 5

At Kaede's place, Inuyasha was sat next to Kagome, as she was resting in bed. Miroku, Sango and Shippo where there aswell. Shippo had fallen asleep from crying so much, Sango was cuddling Kirara and Miroku and Kaede where sorting herbs and other mixtures for a healing potion. Kagome's condition was getting worse and she was rufusing to wake. Inuyasha, while trying to keep it from the others, reached for Kagome's hand. He held it and whispered soothing words to her in hope that it would at least make her move. But no matter what he did nothing worked. She neither woke nor moved an inch. He let out an almighty sigh.

"When is she going to wake up? Come on, i mean if i had a wound like that i would be up in an hour max." He moaned.

The others just smiled. They knew exactly what Inuyasha was doing. He was trying to act tuff and cover up the fact that he was worried about Kagome. Miroku walked over to Inuyasha.

"She'll wake up in god time, my friend. Once we have finished the medicine she will be as good as new. I promise.

Inuyasha was not convinced. An uneasy silence came over the hut and it was driving Koga mad.

"Are we just gonna sit here playing with some plants or are we gonna find that bastard Naraku!" growlled Koga. The others could tell he was as worried as Inuyasha, and that this was the only way he knew how to deal with these sort of things. When the medicine was finally finished Kaede asked for everyone to leave the room so she could apply some to the wound. This however did not go down so well with Inuyasha and Koga of course.

"Why should i leave the room? Kagome is MY girl. Im gonna see her topless sooner or later!" said Koga feeling very proud.

"WHAT?! Kagome is NOT your girl, and there is no way in hell your ever gonna see her topless!" growlled Inuyasha. Koga squared up to Inuyasha. Angrily Inuyasha grabbed his Tetsusaiga, but before they could even begin fighting Kaede stopped them.

"This is not going to solve anything. No one but me shall be in the room with Kagome. Understood? Now leave. Kagome's wounds are not going to get any better at this rate."

Miroku, Sango and Shippo just stared in amazment at Kaede. Her harsh words had actually sunk into Inuyasha and Koga's brains and they had stopped arguing.

"Fine" Mummbled Koga. "But i'm waiting just outside the door"

With that he walked out of the hut and sat directly beside the entrance. Inuyasha was still reluctant to leave Kagome's side.

"She'll be fine, i'm only applying the medicine to the wound and then you can come back in" said Kaede with a soothing tone to her voice that reassured Inuyasha to leave the room.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha's True Feelings : Chapter 6 Inuyasha's True Feelings Chapter 6

When Kaede was finally alone she took a closer look at Kagome's wound. It was pretty deep. Kaede sighed.

"How could some one do this to you my dear child?" she asked herself.

Just as she was about to apply the herbal medicine Kagome's eyes opened. Kaede couldn't beleive it. Kagome grabbed her top and put it on. Then she stood up and went to walk out of the hut.

"My child you must not get up yet, you are still badly wounded!" she cried.

Kagome didn't reply. Kaede noticed that there was something rather strange about Kagome's behaviour, not only that but the colour of her skin had gone ghostly white and when she walked she stumbled and tripped. Her hands where constantly shaking. When Kaede went to clasp Kagome's arm to bring her back to bed Kagome swung her arm and a gust of deathly cold wind blew Kaede to the ground. Kagome's eyes turned black, as if there was nothing there. She touched her wound with her hand and the wound healed instantly. She tryed walking out of Kaede's hut.

"INUYASHA!" cried Kaede

Inuyasha ran into the hut where he saw Kagome standing over Kaede's body. Kagome's Nails had grown tramendously and become like glowing knifes. She was just about to pluge them into Kaede's body when she saw Inuyasha and smiled. Koga ran in not long after and saw Kagome. He ran up to her and went to hold her but was stopped dead in his tracks when she attacked him.

"Kagome? Wha...Whats the matter with you?" Koga asked looking very confused.

Inuyasha knew exactly what was going on. Naraku had possessed Kagome!

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha's True Feelings : Chapter 7 Inuyasha's True Feelings Chapter 7

"Kagome, its me Inuyasha. Can you hear me?" he asked.

Kagome laughed evily.

"You'll never learn will you Inuyasha" said a fimilliar voice.

"What? Naraku? Where are you, you cowardly bastard?!" yelled Inuyasha.

The voice was coming from Kagome. She laughed again but this time it was obvious that it was actually Naraku laughing. She raised her hand and her nails grew in size. She walked towards Inuyasha and was slashing the air infront of him.

"INUYASHA! RUN! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" thought Kagome.

She had awoken while being possessed. She couldn't move, she was being controlled. She tryed to speak but nothing but air came out.

Her voice could not reach any one. As her body walked towards Inuyasha she watched in horror at what her body was doing and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"INUYASHA!! PLEASE, GET AWAY FROM ME!! RUN!! NOW!! PLEEAASSEE!!" she screamed but no one could hear her.

Inuyasha stood there. He didn't move. Just stood there looking at Kagome. Hoping that in some way Kagome's preistess powers would allow her to break free from Naraku's grip.

"Silly fool Inuyasha, she can never escape me. She will always be in danger, wheither in this time or her own. You never will be able to protect the woman you love, will you?" said Naraku smuggly.

Koga watched as Kagome walked closer and closer to Inuyasha.

"Where are the others?" he thought.

He ran outside, all the villagers near by where on the floor asleep along with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara.

"What the hell is going on around here?!".

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha's True Feelings : Chapter 8 Inuyasha's True Feelings Chapter 8

Back in the hut Kagome was only a few inches away from Inuyasha. She was just about to swipe at him when she stopped. She grasped her head and started to scream. Inuyasha tryed to help but every time he went to touch her Naraku's barrier came up.

"INUYASHA!! PLEASE GET AWAY FROM ME!! IM BEGGING YOU...RRUUNN!!" screamed Kagome.

Inuyasha knew this time that it was Kagome speaking and not Naraku.

"No, I'm not leaving you. We're in this together!" replyed Inuyasha.

"Hahahahaha, you fool! She can never escape my grasp!" Laughed Naraku.

As Kagome heald her head screaming Inuyasha tried everything he could think of to try and help her but the barrier kept getting in the way.

The he remembered the red Tetsusaiga. That was the only thing that could break through Naraku's barrier. But only one thing remained. If it broke through the barrier it would hit Kagome. There was no other way.

"Forgive me, Kagome" he said as he got the Tetsusaiga out. The sword transformed and then changed a crimson red. Inuyasha looked away from Kagome and swung the Tetsusaiga.

"WIND SCAR!!"

Koga watched as a huge powersurge came from within the hut along with a blinding light, when the light dissapeared he saw that so had most of the hut. When Inuyasha looked up to see what had happened his heart broke. There on the floor was Kagome.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha's True Feelings : Chapter 9 Inuyasha's True Feelings Chapter 9

"NOOOOOOOOOO!! KAGOME!!" yelled Inuyasha.

He ran to her side and held her close while trying to see if she had a pulse. It was just as he had feared. It had broken through the barrier but Kagome was caught up in the blast.Yet again he had let down the woman he loved. He had killed her with his own two hands.

"Naraku must have planned this all from the start" thought Inuyasha.

Koga came running over. When he saw Kagome in Inuyasha's arms he was furious.

"Mut! Get off of her! And what have you done to my Kagome?!"

Inuyasha gave no response, he just sat there silently with Kagome in his arms holding her tightly while swaying back and forth gently as if cradling her like a baby. Koga went to snatch her away from him, but stopped when seeing a tear fall down Inuyasha's cheek. He turned around and folded his arms.

"I thought real men don't show tears?" said Koga heartlessly.

"She's gone" mummbled Inuyasha, as if talking was to hard.

"What do you mean she's gone dog-breath? She's right there!" Koga still didn't realise what had happened.

Inuyasha placed Kagome's body gently on the ground, then turned to face Koga.

"She's dead! Okay? I killed her with the wind scar!"

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha's True Feelings : Chapter 10 Inuyasha's True Feelings Chapter 10

Koga couldn't beleive his ears. He tryed laughing but then he realised that it was the truth. He fell in a heap on the ground. He was refusing to beleive what he had heard.

"NOOOO!! Inuyasha what have you done?!" cried Shippo who had just come around from Naraku's spell, and was now running towards Kagome. Miroku and Sango came around not long after then came running over aswell. When Sango saw Kagome lying lifelessly on the ground she burst into tears. Miroku comforted her. Whilst everyone was greiving Inuyasha tried to say something but couldn't find the strength to speak, he returned to Kagome's side and held her once more. Miroku signaled for all to leave him alone for a while but of course Koga refused.

"Why should this mangy-mut be any where near her?! He's the reason she's dead! If he had just protected her like he said he could, she would still be alive!! If she had been with me, well thats a different story. I swear i'm gonna kill you for this, mut!!"

Koga raised his fist. Inuyasha took no notice and didn't seem the slightest bit bothered.

"WAIT!!" cried a voice that everyone had forgot about.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha's True Feelings : Chapter 11 Inuyasha's True Feelings Chapter 11

It was Kaede.

"Lady Kaede!" said Miroku.

He ran over and helped the old woman to stand.

"Koga! You must not blame Inuyasha, If you must blame anyone, blame Naraku!" Kaede said as she brushed herself off.

"Yer...She's right...Gulp...Blame Naraku!!" said Shippo nervously.

Koga snorted and folded his arms once again.

"Fine, but dont think your getting off lightly mut-face" he growled making sure Inuyasha heard every word he said.

Kaede walked towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly wiped away his tears so no one knew that he had been crying.

"You can still be strong and shed tears for the one you love at the same time" Kaede said softly.

She smiled at him.

"I wasn't crying. Why would i cry?" he said moodily "Got nothing to cry about. Now i won't get moaned at all the time and i can start doing things my way" he continued.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!" yelled Koga furiously.

Kaede just shook her head at him. She knew that this was just his way of comping with things. Kagome was the only one, other than Kikyo, that Inuyasha had ever got close to.

"If we hurry we can still save her" said Kaede, her voice as calm as ever.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha's True Feelings : Chapter 12 Inuyasha's True Feelings Chapter 12

Everyone looked at her in pure amazment.

"But she's dead" thought Inuyasha "I killed her"

The reality of it all finally sunk in. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, her face was covered in dirt from the explosion. Her clothes where all in shreds. Inuyasha swept a peice of hair out of her face.

"What have i done?" he said aloud "I've...I've killed Kagome"

"State the obvious, mut" snorted Koga, with not a tinge of sympathy.

Miroku gave Koga an evil look, then turned to Kaede.

"What do you mean we can still save Kagome?" he asked the wise woman, a look of confusion in his expression.

Kaede looked up and met with everyones eyes, all but Inuyasha's. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a water container that had the healing potion inside.

"Make her drink this" she began, her voice had an uneasy calmness about it.

"Don't you get it, you stupid old hag? Kagome is dead. End of story. I killed her remember!" cried inuyasha, a tear fell from his eyes and landed on Kagome's face.

Everyone was taken back to actually witness Inuyasha crying. Kaede was shocked most of all. She had never seen Inuyasha cry before. Not even when he found out Kikyo was dead.

"Wrong" exclaimed Kaede.

"What?!" asked everyone at the same time.

"She's not dead." began Kaede "Not yet anyway"

Inuyasha couldn't beleive what she was saying, he had checked for a pulse. She didn't have one.

"Kagome isn't dead?" he thought.

He didn't care wheither she was or not. He grabbed the water container and tryed to get Kagome to swallow the contents. After a few attemps Inuyasha dropped the container.

"Its not working. She hasn't woke up" he said sadly.

"Thats because you need her soul"

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha's True Feelings : Chapter 13 Inuyasha's True Feelings Chapter 13

Inuyasha looked up. He knew that voice anywhere. There standing infront of him was Kikyo.

"Kikyo? Wha...What are you doing here?" he asked the ghostly woman.

She gave no reply. She bent down to Inuyasha's level and looked him directly in the eyes. Every one around him watched as Kikyo started to emit a white glow. In a deppressing voice Kikyo said of how Kagome had saved her many times before and she thought now would be the right time to repay the debt. Inuyasha didn't understand.

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

Then he thought back to when Kikyo was brought back from the dead. The evil witch had stollen Kagome's soul to revive her, for Kagome was the incarnation of Kikyo, 500 years into the future. Though nothing went to plan as Kagome managed to steal back most of her soul. And now ,for Kikyo to survive, she had to feed apon the souls of the departed. Which also ment the rest of Kagome's soul.

"Wait, If you give back Kagome's soul, wouldn't that mean you would die. For good that is?"

Kikyo nodded.

"Yes it does or you could choose to stop me. Let me keep Kagome's soul and return to the living world. Or you could have me return her soul so she can live and have me die. Who do you love more to have living? Me? Or that girl."

Kikyo had asked Inuyasha the hardest question of all time. He had to choose, between two of the woman he loved, who to save.

Shippo stood up.

"Thats easy" he yelled "Inuyasha is going to choose you. And leave poor Kagome behind, like he always does."

"Shippo!" said Sango.

"And you know that he will choose you, thats the only reason you asked, and to prove that Inuyasha loves you and no one else! Isnt it!!" continued Shippo.

A sly smile wiped across Kikyo's face.

"Now come, Inuyasha. Leave that pathetic girl behind and come with me, you know its the right thing to do"

Silence fell apon the group. No one said a word. Especially Inuyasha. Koga was nearly red in the face with anger but kept quiet. Sango grasped Miroku' hand. Miroku thought now would be the chance he had waited for and pulled her close. Shippo nearly jumped out of his skin with the susspence. Kaede just stood there in wait for Inuyasha's reply, she knew exactly why her sister was doing this. She knew that because of all the evil auras lurking around Kikyo would come here.

"No"

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Inuyasha's True Feelings : Chapter 14 Inuyasha's True Feelings Chapter 14

Everyone gasped at the answer Inuyasha gave. Kikyo's face screwed up in anger and her once white glow turned black.

"WHAT?!" she screamed.

"I choose Kagome" replyed Inuyasha.

"How could you choose her over me?! Can this girl really mean this much to you?" she asked with sorrow in her voice.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Return her soul"

Kikyo's glow faded. Her eyes got watery. She went to speak but found she had nothing to say. Being true to her word, and being a preistess, she started returning Kagome's soul. Before the last of the soul had left her body she said one final thing.

"My body may disappear but my hatred for you both will keep me alive! I SHALL return and one day, wheither you like it or not, you shall become mine once again. May your heart never forget me and regret the choice you made!"

With those as her final words she disappeared into thin air. All that was left was a pile of grave soil and bones that layed where she once stood. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and waited paitiently to see if she would wake. His wait was not in vain. Soon after Kikyo's disappearance Kagome's eye lids started to flutter and her hand, which was being held by Inuyasha, started to move. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Inu...Inuyasha?" asked Kagome quietly.

"KAGOME!!" cried everyone.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly.

"Sorry for making you worry" whispered Kagome.

"Its me who should be saying sorry, its me who got you into this!" he said aloud.

Kagome placed her hand on his cheek. He leaned against it while she wiped a nearly dried tear from his cheek.

"You've been crying? Over me?"

Inuyasha blushed but went alot brighter when Kagome hugged him back. His grip on her got tighter and he brought her body closer to his.

"Don't ever leave me again, you got it?" he whispered in her ear "I promise i will never let anything hapen to you ever again. I...I love you so much, Kagome"

Kagome's eyes shot open. She smiled once again.

"I thought i would never hear you say it. Too bad i had to die to hear you say it though" She said aloud and then started laughing.

Everyone joined in laughing. Inuyasha got up and put Kagome on his back. With her body so close to his she felt so relaxed she fell asleep, but not before telling him that she had always loved him and always will.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Inuyasha's True Feelings : Chapter 15 Inuyasha's True Feelings Chapter 15

It was the next morning, although Kagome was still not back to full strength she refused help from everyone, even Inuyasha. Through out the night Inuyasha never left her side. Even while she slept, he made sure he was close enough to hear her breath. While Kagome was still sleeping, Inuyasha lent his head against hers, what was leaning on his shoulder. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You mean the world to me" he whispered.

Kagome woke and Inuyasha blushed.

"I...Um..You...You had a fly on your head so i flicked it" he said quickly, knowing that it was the lamest excuse ever. Kagome just laughed.

"If you wanted to kiss me you should have just said"

Kagome leaned forward and pressed her lips against Inuyasha's. Inuyasha kissed her passionatly. For the first time they had revealed their true feelings for eachother. Kagome suddenly stopped and claspped her neck.

"OH NO!!" she cried.

"What? Did i do something wrong?!" asked Inuyasha who was again bright red.

"Oh god no! Please!" continued Kagome.

She struggled up and walked to where her bags where. She begaon to rummage through them and was throwing things every where.

"What the heck are you doing?" said Inuyasha feeling very confused.

Kagome ignored him and carried on searching.

"What you gone and lost now?" moaned Inuyasha "Probably her brain" he thought.

Kagome screamed. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Koga came running into the room.

"Whats happened?" asked Sango

Kagome turned around. She was crying. Inuyasha and Koga freaked. They both hated seeing her like this and were useless at comforting her.

"Aahhh! Don't cry! Wha...Whats the matter? What you lost?" asked Inuyasha, seeing her like this was making him feel really uncomfortable.

"Its the jewl shards" sobbed Kagome "There missing!!"

Inuyasha sighed in releif. Then relised what she had said. He flew into a huge fit of rage.

"WWHHAATT?!"

To Be Continued...

Next part of story called : The power of her love

Previous Chapter


End file.
